When turf is subjected to intensive use, such as encountered on golf greens and athletic playing fields, certain problems tend to develop over a period of time. These problems include soil compaction, thatch accumulation, and poor drainage. Also, layers of dissimilar materials can cause poor conditions to exist within the soil, leading to shallow root growth. Lack of aeration is also known to be a factor limiting root growth.
Various techniques have been developed for controlling these problems; however, each has its limitations. For example, dethatchers utilizing rotary blades tend to be relatively slow and to require substantial power, not to mention their cost, complexity and associated maintenance problems. These, and machines that remove soil plugs or cores have a limited depth of penetration which, in turn, limits their utility in addressing the soil compaction and drainage problems.